Best friends forever
by hannahpie45
Summary: AU. Sonny and Chad are best friends and next door neighbors. They spend all their free time together.. well... until Sonny gets a boyfriend and poor little Chad gets jealous. Will Chad confess his feelings before it's too late? I'll love you if you read!


**Best Friends Forever**

**2.**

**OMG! I bet some of you HATE me right now! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I finally found time and interest to write again… I totally forgot that I had posted a trailer for a new story… totally honest for that part… I literally forgot about this!**

**Anyways… I would like to say thanks to my reviewers, now on with the actual story!**

**PS: Sonny and Chad are now 18 in this story. =)**

**(Sonny)**

I awoke this morning feeling cheery and excited today… like always. I quickly changed into jean shorts and a white tank top… I was going to the beach today! I found my pink and purple bikini and decided to change into that first, then my clothes on top. I hate changing in the restrooms over at the beach.

Since I live on the California coast, we can enjoy the beach everyday!

I called Chad on his cell phone and told him to get ready.

"I'm already dressed in my swim trunks" he said.

"Oh… then come and get me already!" I said and laughed.

"Alright! I'm coming… God!" he said, "OK bye Sonny, see you in a minute" he added and laughed.

"K bye Chad" I said and grabbed my ponytail holder to tie back my hair and then grabbed my cell phone off the dresser and ran down stairs.

"Bye Mom!" I called out as I ran out the door.

"Bye sweetie!" she said from the kitchen.

I closed the door behind me and ran down the front steps of my house and hopped into Chad's car.

Did I mention that he lives right next door? Well he does!

"Hey Chad!" I said as I buckled up my seatbelt.

"Hey Sonny" he said and started to drive off.

I tied my hair back with the ponytail holder I brought and reached for his radio. I played with the stations until I found my favorite station: 102.3. I listened to the song for a second then when I recognized it I sang along to it.

_You're beautiful_

_Every little piece love_

_Don't you know_

_You're really gonna be someone_

_Ask anyone_

_And when you find_

_Everything you looked for_

_I hope your life_

_Leads ya back to my door_

_Oh but if it don't_

_Stay beautiful_

Chad suddenly changed the station to something different: 96.5

I like that station but I like 102.3 a little better. I was just about to change the station back when I heard my favorite song by Taylor Swift start playing: You belong with me.

"Oh My God! I love this song!" I squealed and started to sing along with it.

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatchu doing  
With a girl like that?

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me?  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?

_You belong with me_

I finished singing along to the song and looked over at Chad. He had his eyes on the road, but he looked over at me for a second then looked back at the road.

"Ha! It worked!" I exclaimed and pointed at him.

"What? What worked?" he asked.

"If you stare at someone for long enough, and they're facing your general direction, they will eventually look at you. And it worked!" I explained.

"Oh" he said and nodded in response.

"I'm bored!" I stated.

"Because we're not there yet!" Chad said.

"I know!"

"Just be patient… look we're here" he said and pulled onto the sandy concrete and parked.

I immediately jumped out of the car and slipped off my sandals, I could feel the warm sand on my toes. I slipped off my shorts and tank top and was in my bikini. I set all my stuff back in Chad's car and ran with the towel in my hand to the water's edge.

I had dropped the towel into the sand as I was running and Chad did the same. I ran into the water and dove in, just playing and splashed around.

I was having fun just running around in the water, occasionally splashing Chad with the warm water. He would splash me back, and well, we were in multiple water fights.

We just had fun playing around in the water, but eventually we got out of the water before we became prunes.

Chad walked back to his towel, which was carelessly thrown onto the sand earlier.

I followed closely behind him then came up at his side. He sat down on his towel and put on his sunglasses.

I lay down on my brown and black monkey towel next to Chad.

I had a funny idea and grabbed a handful of sand and tossed it out Chad.

"Hey!" he shouted and sat up quickly, "What was that for?"

I shrugged and started running towards the water again.

"Sonny!" he shouted and started chasing me.

"Go gotta catch me!" I called over my shoulder as I ran into the water.

"Monroe!" he shouted.

"Cooper!" I said back.

He jumped into the water after me and swam over to me. I ducked under the water and swam around him, then came up behind him, jumping onto his back.

"Whoa!" he said as he tried to turn around and look at me.

"Sonny, get off!" he said and tried to pry me off.

"No this is funny!" I said back and clung to him.

He finally stopped trying to get me off and I took advantage of it. I climbed up farther on him and was now sitting on his shoulders. Now I was fully out of the water and I could feel the breeze on my wet skin.

"Sonny!"

"Chad!"

"Monroe!"

"Cooper!"

"Isabelle!"

"Dylan!"

"Allison!" he said.

"No fair! You have no more names for me to call you!" I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Sonny! Just get off of me!" he said.

"Fine! I'll get off!" I said and flipped backwards, into the water.

"That was fun!" I said facing him again once I resurfaced, "Can I do it again?"

"Again? Hahahahaha….NO! That was not fun!" he said _liar._

**(Chad)**

"Please…." Sonny pouted.

"No"

"Can I at least get on your back again?"

"Why?"

"Because it's funny" she said smiling.

I just sighed "Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?" I asked

"Oh, were so good" she replied before giggling and jumping onto my back again.

"Onward Horsie!" She cried pointing forward, towards the shore.

"Don't push it" I said.

"Sorry"

I just laughed and carried her on my back, up to the shore, where she hoped down onto her towel. She lay down on the towel, closing her eyes.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"I don't know, how long have we been here?" I said lying down on my own towel.

"Um, about an hour or 2" Sonny replied.

"Eh, I'm ready to go, how about you?"

"Yeah, sure" she said and stood up, grabbing her towel out of the sand.

We walked back to my car and tossed our stuff into the backseats. I hopped into the driver's seat as Sonny got in on the passenger side. We drove off and back to our houses. Easy enough, we live right next to each other.

It was a silent ride as we drove back to our neighborhood, and we just decided to hang out at her house for a while.

We both plopped down on the couch in front of the TV and I rested my arm on the back of the couch, behind Sonny's head, as she put her legs across mine, because they were rested on the coffee table.

We just began flipping through channels and watching anything that was on.

While we were watching TV, there was a couple knocks on the door, followed by the doorbell ringing.

"MOM! DOOR!" Sonny yelled loudly towards mom's room. I just call her mom since I'm over here so much and spend all my free time here… so yeah, pretty much like my second mom.

Mom grumbled as she shuffled over to the door, mumbling stuff like, 'Lazy, little children', and 'if they would just get off their butts and answer it…'.

I lightly chuckled to myself as she opened the door. I just turned back to the TV and continued watching the random shows that were on.

"Hello Ms. Monroe is Sonny here?" asked a voice that I didn't recognize. I could tell it was a guy by the voice, but I couldn't see who it was because I couldn't see down the hallway leading to the front door, so continued to stare down the TV.

"Yes, she's right over there on the couch with Chad" I heard mom answer.

"Thank You" I heard the voice say. I then proceeded to hear thumping footsteps coming down the hallway.

A figure suddenly appeared at the living room entrance, standing still slightly in the front hallway.

"Hey Sonny" the voice said from behind us.

We both turned and I saw a tall-ish looking guy, about 18 or 19, with jet black hair, a very broad face, and he was very skinny.

"Oh my Gosh, James, hi!" Sonny exclaimed and jumped up, leaving me alone on the couch.

Now who the hell is this?

**Heyy, thanks for reading! I'm so sorry for never updating this first chapter! I've decided to take down the trailer and just put up this chapter… but I'll still go partially by the trailer, but it won't be the first chapter in this story… I hope that made sense… lol =) REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Oh, sorry for any spelling mistakes…**

**Oh, and I've changed my survey on my page and I hope you guys will take it =)**


End file.
